This Wicked World
by Aquamarine Rock Lion
Summary: A one-shot about a young Riolu and a Buizel exploring, when everything goes horribly wrong. I might turn this into a longer story if people like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

It was a calm, snowy day in the city. A small Riolu was walking through the empty streets, exploring, the mid-december winds not affecting him in the slightest. The Riolu wandered into a small alley and stopped at a trash can, opening it and digging through the contents. He laughed and pulled out a small clefairy doll, jumping back on the ground and playing with it for several minutes.

A buizel soon entered the alley, walking to the Riolu. "Hey, what you got there?" The buizel asked, curious. The Riolu giggled and showed the Buizel the doll. "Wow! You found a toy all by yourself!" The Buizel exclaimed, getting up on his hind legs, looking for the mom or dad.

"Yep!" said the Riolu, putting it down at the Buizel's feet and running farther in. The Buizel smiled and watched the Riolu play for several minutes. "You should come play with me!" The Riolu called. The Buizel shrugged, the Riolu's attitude rubbing off on him.

For the next ten minutes the two played games of tag, the Buizel slowing down purposefully sometimes to allow the Riolu to tag him.

One time soon after, when Buizel was 'it', Riolu tripped and fell over something. "Are you okay?" Asked the Buizel, making his way over to him. Riolu nodded, pushing himself up, only to notice that a green vine is coiling around his leg. "What is this...?" Buizel asked, picking up the vine.

Riolu shreaked in terror when the vine forced itself from Buizel's grasp and tightly coiled him up to the neck. "Help!" He called to the Buizel as it began to pull him towards a dumpster.

The Buizel ran towards Riolu before feeling a surge or electricty running through him, knocking him down. "Where do you think you're going?" Said an unpleasant voice. "The fun's just started." Said the voice again. Buizel looked up at his attacker, a female Electabuzz who laughed and held Buizel by his feet, then to the screaming Riolu getting pulled to the dumpster.

The dumpster opened, revealing a large carnivine. Riolu screamed louder. "Hello, tasty snack!" the Carnivine told Riolu as Carnivine moved him closer to his mouth, now opening wide.

"Let him go!" Yelled the Buizel, struggling to get free from the laughing Electabuzz. Buizel could only watch as Riolu was placed on the Carnivine's tongue.

Riolu began to cry. Buizel went into a frenzy, using water gun on the Electabuzz and managing his way out. "Let him go!" He yelled again, louder, as the Carnivine smirked, the chomped down on Riolu, who screamed in pain as his bones snapped and skin broke.

"Please! Stop!" Riolu begged as Elctabuzz restrained Buizel once more. Buizel began to cry too as the Carnivine smiles, crushing Riolu harder, his whimpers and screams easily heard from the inside.

Buizel then let go by the Electabuzz, who cruelly laughed as she walked away. The Carnivine spit out Riolu, the small, crippled body landing at Buizel's feet, then Carnivine made his way back into the dumpster. "No!" said Buizel, falling to the Riolu's side. "You can't die!" Buizel yelled, looking at the small red, black, and blue broken Riolu that is gasping for air.

A single tear escaped from the Riolu's eye until the life left him, Buizel crying loudly at his side. 'Why would they even do that?!' Buizel thought, not able to say it over his cries.

Eventually, Buizel calmed down enough to get up and begin to walk away, still sobbing silently as he walked back to his 'home', an abandoned doghouse in the back of a yard. Nobody was there to console him. It was his fault. The Riolu died because of him. He shouldn't have let Riolu go so far through the alley like that. Buizel could only cry to himself, in this wicked world that he lived in.

* * *

Author's note: This was based on a roleplay where my character, Alexander the Riolu, was killed off, however this version is notably darker than the rp was. Anyway, thank you for reading, I might turn this into a story, but for now I'll just leave it as a One-shot.


End file.
